PMD: The Jeweler Who Discovered Mega Evolution
by ShinySheepGhost001
Summary: In the distant past, a jeweler named Rukar has stumbled upon a discovery that will shake the young world. Taking a look in his journal, his thoughts and daily life are affected by this sudden change. (Mystery Dungeon lore One-shot)


**Night of the Full Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I have completed Miss Charizard's commissioned jewelry. I believe when she picks them up later this moon, she'll really like the fire opals I was able to get for her and little Charmander. I've started on Aggron's bangle as a gift for his son and Metagross's torc as payment for the fire opals. I have some spare silver to make the torc and I think Metagross would look good in topaz. Aggron's bangle I'm making with titanium and obsidian. I tried getting onyx, but I realized I ran out of those when I made Absol's torc.

On another note, when I was closing up shop, Heru visited me. Of course, I was happy to see him, but he looked anxious, as if he knew he was being watched or something. He gave me a bag and told me not to open it until the morning after he had left. He said he stole the contents of the bag from the two mewtwo from the next village over. While I don't approve of stealing, I certainly do think they're suspicious. I remember Mother cautioning me around their territory. Even now, I believe mothers caution their children around the mewtwos' territory.

Heru stayed long enough for me to give him some reviver seeds and a pouch of dark dust. He did have a drink of water, but by the time I'd prepared rawst tea for him, he'd left, leaving the bag in my care.

I pity that houndoom. He needs a friend.

* * *

 **Night of the Large Dying Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

Gallade visited this morning, commissioning a torc to match his wife's scarf. He wanted it done in three days, so I spent most of the day forming the gold and trying to purchase some rubies from Metagross. I haven't been able to look at the stones yet, but I will once I have some spare time.

* * *

 **Night of the Big Dying Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

The rubies I've ordered from Metagross have arrived and I set to setting them into the torc. After placing in the main ruby, I started placing in the obsidian for Aggron's son. Turns out, it's for his evolution celebration, as little Aron is going to become Larion soon, Metagross told me. Good for Aron.

After dinner, I finally had a moment to look into the bag Heru gave me the other day. To my surprise, it was filled to the brim with stones, beautiful stones. Each was translucent with a swirl in the center and about as big as one of my digits. I sifted through them for a bit and found something of an oddball among them, a translucent rainbow-colored stone that was drastically smaller, more along the size of a molar. It too had a swirl, but the swirl was black.

I used my aura to sense the powers granted to them, but when I tapped into it, it felt…overwhelming. I truly do not know how to describe it. It was as if I peeked into a great mystery pokémon should never know. Once I felt that sensation, I put all the stones in the bag and hid it in a trapdoor beneath my table. I never want to feel it again… Not ever.

Perhaps it's for the best that these stones remain buried in my house… This world is young…and something like this may bring destruction upon it…

* * *

 **Night of the Dying Almost-Half Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I've finished Gallade's torc already. I already have it enchanted to absorb ghost-type attacks. It's waiting with Charmander and Miss Charizard's jewelry.

Absol came to pick up her torc. She loved it. I'm glad she did, but while she visited, she inquired of my mental state. I told her I felt just fine, not trying to burden her with anything. I doubt she believed it, as she gave me a look of scepticism when I assured her I was fine. She didn't pursue on the conversation, merely fulfilling the last of her payment and leaving. I believe she sensed the stones in my possession…

I've nearly completed Aggron's bangle. All I need to do is enchant it, but I busied myself with tidying up my house. It's a bit of a mess…

* * *

 **Night of the Dying Half-Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

Miss Charizard and Charmander came by early this morning to pick up their bangle and armlet. Charmander loved his armlet and wore it proudly through his lessons, Miss Charizard told me this afternoon. I'm glad I can make that child's life a little more beautiful through what I make.

Gallade came not long after to pick up his torc and offered me a high price to bejewel his wife's scarf. He showed it to me and said it was crafted and enchanted by Mienshao, an artisan who works in cloth adornments. I said I would experiment with it and would have it done by the night of no moon. He agreed and left so I could get some errands ran.

I picked up berries from Breloom and Lilligant's garden, and little Petilil's grown a lot. She can't talk yet, but she is moving around a lot. Poor Lilligant couldn't keep up with her.

I later met up with one of my former customers, Roselia, now Roserade, at the market while getting other things like wheat, sugar, and herbs. We caught up together, and she now works as a berry farmer in a village a few days' journey away. We talked for a while, then she had to leave to visit a relative in this village, so we bid each other farewell and left.

When I returned, I finished working on Aggron's bangle and continued on Metagross's torc.

It is now just after dinner. The sun hasn't set yet, but I am too tired. I will retire early tonight so I will be refreshed for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Night of the Dying Crescent Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I delivered the bangle to Aggron this morning, and he loved it. He said he and his son will leave for evolution tomorrow and return on the young sliver moon. They'll have the evolution celebration on the young half-moon, and Aggron invited me to participate. I agreed and left not long after.

I worked on Metagross's torc for most of the day and finished it just before sunset. I wished to work on Gardevoir's scarf, but my hands ached from holding the torc in obscure positions, so I made myself some pechaberry tea and read for a while.

But as I read, I caught myself eyeing the floor beneath my table. I tried to focus on reading, but I couldn't… I set down the scroll and moved my table aside, retrieving the stones. I poured all of them into a divot in my table and lined them up, leaving the strange little one off by itself.

One of them, an orange one with a blue swirl in the center, intrigued me more than the rest. There were stones with odd colors, like an almost purple stone with an orange swirl and a black stone with a reddish-pink swirl, but this one seemed to nag at me when I touched it. After staring at all of the twenty-some stones, I reached to pick up the orange and blue one.

I anticipated something to happen when I touched it, but when I did…nothing happened. It still intrigued me, but to say I was disappointed was a large understatement. I put away the stones on a high-up shelf, save for the little oddball and this orange and blue one, which I left on my workdesk.

Why does this thing attract me so much…? Did I not just say three days ago that I wished to never see these stones again? I don't understand myself sometimes.

* * *

 **Night of the Dying Claw Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I finished Metagross's torc and called Talonflame to let him know. Metagross came a while later and I gave him his torc. He liked it, but didn't seem too enthusiastic. Then again, it's kind of hard for a metagross or any of its evolutionary relatives to express emotion, so he may have loved it to bits, but couldn't express it the way normal pokémon do.

I began experimenting with Gardevoir's scarf, adding some rubies left over from Gallade's torc to bring a pop to it. While lacing the scarf with the rubies, an idea sparked in my mind. "I should use one of the stones Heru gave me." I shoved away the thought, cursing myself for considering equipping a stone with untested power on this scarf. How foolish of me.

I received a late commission from Serperior for a fire-type-resistant broach for himself, a drain-boosting circlet for his son, and a health-boosting anklet for his daughter. Serperior insisted I have all three done by the morning of no moon. I insisted that that would give me little time to do skilled work, while he insisted I could do it. He left a comet shard and told me I could do it if I wanted forty-nine other more and left. I retired to bed not long after.

* * *

 **Night of the Dying Sliver Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I began working vigorously on Serperior's order by having three gallons' worth of chesto berry tea ready for me to drink. I found some peridot in my storage to use, so I didn't need to go to Metagross's gem shop, but I found I was running low on metals, but Aggron's shop was closed since he was out with his son. I thought bronze would work well, and surprisingly, it did. I managed to scrounge up some diamonds and spent the whole morning working on Snivy's anklet. My hands ached during lunch, raw chesto berries, but I needed to make this order.

I worked on Servine's circlet, which came very naturally to me, as bronze leaves are rather easy to make. I usually enchant one piece of jewelry at a time, sometimes two on good days. This was not a good day. The enchantment drained me. I wished for a nap, but I had to continue if I was to finish this order. I finished the circlet a few hours after I began, and ate dinner, roasted chesto berries. Quick meals are a mandatory in high-pressure situations.

After dinner, I began working on Serperior's broach. My mind was so slow and exhausted from the other work that I struggled to come up with a design I approved of for him. Finally, I resorted to making a stylized version of a serperior. I used a diamond for the eye and placed peridot along the sides. After hours of work, I finally got to the point where I could enchant it. I began enchanting it…and passed out from the exhaustion.

I woke up hours after sunset and struggled to gather the energy to even read if I had enchanted it properly. Sitting up, I noticed the orange and blue stone. It nagged at me…and I touched it. A burst of new energy surged through me, invigorating me for continuing. I finished the broach, almost giving it too much power. After enchanting it, I took a read of what I had even enchanted it with…and the answer scared me.

I had enchanted the broach to not only absorb fire-type attacks, but also ice, bug, poison, and flying-type attacks. This broach would be Serperior's ultimate protection for his children.

I needed to put myself to sleep because the surge of energy had gotten too far. I brewed some slumberseed tea and downed it before I went to bed.

* * *

 **Night of No Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

Serperior came in early, surprised at how I'd managed to make all three pieces of jewelry. He paid me, but I didn't tell him the broach was even more powerful than he had ordered it to be. Gallade returned and I admitted I couldn't do much with the scarf. He was okay with it after learning that I had to work with Serperior and his demands.

Nothing much else happened that day. I worked on a personal craft, a ring to absorb fighting-type moves. The silver, lapis lazuli, and onyx ring only had a weak power, as I enchanted it as I was just beginning jewelry-making, but I wondered if I could enhance it. I held the orange and blue stone in my left hand as I laid two digits on the ring with my right hand. I tapped into the power of the stone and the surge of energy rushed through me, just like it had done last night.

I enchanted the ring and when I checked on it, I had done much more than cover my weaknesses… I had basically made the ring unable to make me get hurt if I wore it.

What kind of power does that stone hold? To enchant a ring and make it that powerful… Good Arceus…

Tomorrow, I must get Heru and tell him about this. I can't keep it to myself any longer.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Sliver Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I did as I said I would, go find Heru. I asked the various nomadic birds to spread the word that I wanted him to visit. I got a commission from Steelix to make a torc for her, but I'd run out of clear quartzes with which I could perfectly make the torc. I also needed more metals, but I wasn't sure if Aggron's metal shop was open yet. I spent most of the day organizing my jewels and metals, then checking my food storage. I dared not to touch the orange and blue stone again, lest I do something horrible with the power bestowed to me.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Claw Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I left early this morning to go pick up some metals at Aggron's Metals. I met Larion, who certainly resembles his father, sturdy and quite handsome. Aggron told me a little about their trip together, but I felt bad in having to interrupt him. I told him I needed to get working on a commissioned work. He understood and I left.

I visited a library and borrowed a few books and scrolls on mystical artifacts. Despite this world being so young, power that equals the stones I've found, as far as I know, does not exist. I finished Steelix's order and began to read the books and scrolls. I read deep into the night, but nothing I'd read seemed to match or compare to the power of the stones.

I retired way too late tonight… My mind is too jumbled to make sense of anything.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Crescent Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

Steelix picked up her torc this morning. I anticipated Heru to come today, and he did. We visited for a bit, then I addressed the reason why I beckoned him to come. I told him about what happened when I touched the orange and blue stone when I enchanted Serperior's broach and my ring…

To say he took it bad was an understatement.

Heru freaked, telling me to destroy the stones. If I buried them, a pokémon like excadrill or sandslash would unearth them and reawaken their power. If I threw them into a lake, the pokémon of a lake would discover them. I have to destroy them… I can't just stash them away.

Heru said there were more stones the mewtwo had stored away, but getting them would be hard. He said he'd get what he could as each day went on.

I have to wait until the day after tomorrow to destroy them, as tomorrow is Larion's evolution celebration.

After Heru left, little Eevee dropped by to commission a collar for his father on behalf of all his siblings. I began working on an arcanine's eye and bronze collar for Lycanroc. The evening and night I spent reading more on various artifacts and I retired at my usual time.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Half-Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I worked more on Lycanroc's collar, but I did not receive any more commissions. Partially, I was happy I didn't get any, as I wanted to read more about the artifacts. Unfortunately, I couldn't read at all due to Larion's evolution celebration.

I came just before it started and socialized with a few pokémon from the village. Many pokémon showed up: the baker, the farmers, the scribe, the chief, the miners…everyone.

When Aggron presented the bangle to Larion, he lit up, enthralled at the gift. My heart swelled and I admit I teared up a little. Pure joy like this I don't see often. After we ate and socialized, I realized it was far past sunset. I returned home, found a box full of twenty-some more stones (presumably from Heru), and went to bed straight afterward.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Almost-Half Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

I set straight on to finding a way to destroy the stones. I searched the maps of the nearby region, wishing to find something I could dump the stones into. The comet shards Serperior gave me could sustain myself for a trip to wherever I need to go.

Lycanroc's collar was finished that day, but only after hours of searching into where to destroy the stones. I read more on the artifacts in my books and scrolls, I found thirty-some more stones in a box outside my door, and the day went as simply as so.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Big Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

Eevee was joined by Flareon to pick up their father's collar. They liked it, paid me, and went on their merry way. I searched more on where to destroy the stones, read more scrolls and books, and found another box of twelve stones.

* * *

 **Night of the Young Large Moon, Moon of the Heat, Year One-Twenty-Six**

Tonight… Oh, Arceus…

Tonight, I just found out about these stones. I found it in one of the scrolls, an obscure title that's rather old (specifically, from the third year), but, from looking at its condition, hasn't been used often.

They are stones that cause certain pokémon, depending on the stone and species, the ability to temporarily transform into a stronger form. This power is extremely high, and these were originally typical evolution stones that were exposed to Xerneas, the giver of life, to give the pokémon the power. However, Yveltal corrupted these stones, making their power so strong, it would be risky to even tap into its power. This makes me all the more nervous, as I have used the stone (called Lucarionite) to enchant my jewelry. I'm…pleased that I'm alive to even write this.

There are hundreds of stones for hundreds of adult pokémon. There's Garchompite, Excadrite, Mawilite, Diancite, Greninjite, Audinite, Gengarite, Flygonite, Sableite, Dragoniteite, Houndoomnite, Venusaurite, Aegisnite, and Hydreigonite, among many, many more I can't name because of just how many there are. It's just too much…

However, upon studying the stones on a structural level, these things are so durable, that I cannot think of a plausible way to destroy them. Clearly, they were meant to withstand time and last for eternity… They will become treasures of legend and family heirlooms…and likely weapons of mass destruction.

I've kept my shop closed for the day… This is too insane…

* * *

 **Night of the Full Moon, Moon of Thunder, Year One-Twenty Six**

I am insane… I need to know what this is… I need to know what it's like to have this power. If I survive, I'll tell future generations about it, make jewelry of it! Yes! Oh, Arceus, I can't believe I'm doing this.

I'm now standing in my main room, holding the Lucarionite in my hand as I write this. I'm scared. I will leave this open for Heru to read later. I've beckoned for him to come today. If something happens to me…he will be there to help.

Heru, if you are reading this and something's happened to me, I wish for you to read the previous entry. With this knowledge, bury this journal, the scroll, the ring, and all the stones deep into the heart of the earth, where they will never be found in a long time.

No one can ever know of the jeweler who discovered Mega Evolution.

* * *

To the concerned reader of this journal:

As you can see through my handwriting, I am not Rukar. I'm Heru. If someone in the future found this journal and read it from cover to cover, I suspect it would be certainly cryptic to have the fate of its original writer remain a mystery, so I have written this to tell what happened.

I did arrive later in the day and I found Rukar collapsed on the floor. He was dead when I found him. I read the open journal and hid away the stones before calling for help. After his body was recovered and later buried, I hid the stones, resolving to find a more permanent solution later on.

A few days later, I got word on how Rukar actually died. Turns out, his heart had been ripped in two. The coroners and investigators couldn't figure out how he got his heart to rend, seeing that he doesn't work out that intensely, but I knew. The power in the stone had over-energized him and that made his heart rend.

I feel horrible about this. I should've kept the stones and buried them. If I kept them, Rukar would likely be alive now, crafting his beautiful treasures without a care that at that time, he would be dead from something I brought upon him. To my grave, I will keep this secret of where the stones are and what they do and their very existence.

Those mewtwo were later found dead the day Rukar died. They'd been dead for a while and as I write this, I do not know why they've died. Some are blaming me for their death and I've resolved to run away from here, far, far away that I can't be found. I won't write about this incident, nor speak of it. I will be forgotten by history…until history re-discovers me again…

I've resolved to bury the stones, the scroll on Mega Evolution, and this journal away. I'll bury them in a sacred place, somewhere where pokémon wouldn't dare turn up the earth of holy ground. If someone has found this…

Rest in peace, Rukar.

~Heru


End file.
